Vampire, blood and ban
by AngelStyles24
Summary: Et si cette fois, ce n'était pas le jeune homme le vampire mais bien la jeune femme. Et si certaines interdictions causaient des problèmes. Et si, l'amour était interdit ? Pairing : Ichiruki
1. Prologue

Elle combattait encore pour le sauver. Son sabre s'entrechoqua avec celui de l'homme en face d'elle. La ruelle était sombre, très sombre. Ils étaient en ce moment même dans une rue éloignée du centre, à l'arrière du cimetière, désert à cette heure-ci. Du sang coula de son crâne et elle se retourna pour s'enfuir. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance alors autant fuir. Elle devait retourner chez elle et aller le chercher. Il ne l'écouterait sûrement pas et elle devrait sûrement le faire partir de force comme la première fois, mais elle ne pouvait le laisser là. Il allait le tuer si elle faisait ça. Elle savait que si elle y restait, elle mourrait, et que si elle se faisait tuer à ce moment-là, il irait le chercher par la suite pour en finir définitivement avec tout cela. Alors elle avait décidé de courir jusqu'à lui et de l'emmener. Elle courrait encore à en perdre haleine entre les pierres tombales.

Cependant elle n'avait pas été assez rapide, une arme fut enfoncée dans son buste. Les jets de sang éclaboussèrent les pierres alentour, allant jusqu'à parsemer de sang l'arme encore plus blanche que son ennemi qu'elle tenait en main. Dans un autre effort, elle se releva et partit dans un flash, elle pouvait encore atteindre son amant et lui permettre de s'enfuir.


	2. Puzzle 1 Attention Lemon

_**! ATTENTION LEMON !**_

 _ **Prie Dieu tant que tu le veux, mais ne le crois jamais**_

Un cri résonna dans l'air. Deux souffles saccadés s'entendaient. Un de peur, l'autre de plaisir. Une maison dans les bois Simple , blanche, efficace. C'est tout ce que n'importe qui pourrait voir. Mais la réalité, elle, n'est que cachée sous ce décors atypique de rêve. Loin, enfoncée dans les bois. Voilà où se trouvait précisément la demeure. Mais le plus important, était bien ce qu'il s'y passait à l'intérieur.

Un bruit de métal qui tombe au sol résonna, une des croix du Christ s'était entrechoquée avec le sol, causant ce bruit. Et c'est avec perte et fracas, que la chaîne se décrocha du porteur. La croix était positionnée sur une chaîne de fer, formant ainsi un collier. Mais ce collier fut arraché à son porteur et celui-ci cria à la personne au dessus de lui, qu'elle devait la lui rendre. Que c'était mauvais pour elle.

 **" Mauvais pour moi ? "** Ricana-t-elle. **" Trop mignon. Que tu es naïf. Ton seigneur, comme vous l'appelez vous autre, n'a jamais existé. Tout cela était une mise en scène pour rassurer les gens qu'ils pouvaient être protégés de nous. MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! "** Continua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme encore prisonnier du rôle du soumis essaya alors une parade bien vaine pour s'échapper. Il a réussi à passer sur la droite et courrait dors et déjà vers la sortie, sans se douter le moins du monde que tout cela allait être de pire en pire. Plus il bougeait, plus les choses iraient mal pour lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le jeune retomba au sol, sur les couvertures qu'elle avait eu la minimum gentillesse de placer là, juste avant que son hôte "n'arrive", une fois de plus.

Elle attrapa les cheveux du garçon en dessous de sa main blanche. **" Crois-tu pouvoir m'échapper d'une quelconque manière ? "** Se moqua-t-elle. **" Tu es pathétique. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fai** **t** **cela, mais maintenant, il est bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière. "**

 _ *** FLASH BACK ***_

Emmitouflée sous une cape plus blanche encore que sa peau, la jeune femme était effondrée au sol dans la ruelle. Elle venait de se nourrir, et s'était abritée là, le temps que ses canines ne rentrent et qu'elle puisse de nouveau marcher dans la rue sans être soupçonnée de quoi que ce soit. Mais comme à son habitude, quelqu'un vient de nouveau la déranger, elle se fera donc comme à chaque fois, deux beaux dîners. Elle ressortit ses longs ongles en entendant des pas, de plus en plus proche d'elle.

 **" Est-ce que ça va ? "** Demanda un jeune homme au cheveux orange encore inconnu.

 _" Quel imbécile... "_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus à la suite de cela, mais quand ses ongles allaient entrer en contact avec la gorge de l'homme, elle se stoppa net. Il venait tout droit de l'église. Comme un homme qui vient de l'église pouvait-il se soucier d'elle ? Habituellement, ils passent sur le côté sans rien dire, ni sans jeter aucun regard vers elle. Ce jour-là, pas mal de choses avaient changé, et radicalement.

 _ *** FIN FLASH BACK ***_

 **" Tu as été différent des autres, et c'est précisément ce qui t'a fais tout perdre ! "** Hurla-t-elle. **" Tu penses toujours à prier Dieu ? "** Demanda-t-elle, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres. **" Bien. Je vais te monter, que c'est absolument ridicule et inutile, il ne viendra point te sauver ! "**

A ses mots, elle lui arracha sa chemise avant de descendre sa bouche sur un des tétons de l'homme en dessous.

 **" NON ! ARRÊTES ! "** Cria-t-il.

Elle était incapable de percevoir si c'était du désespoir ou autre chose mais fini par s''en ficher royalement. Elle continua alors. Elle remonta jusqu'à son cou où elle y planta ses crocs, arrachant un cri de douleur à son "invité". Puis elle l'embrassa.

 **" Tu es à moi maintenant. "** Murmura-t-elle de cœur joie.

Elle parcourra la peau du jeune à la recherche d'un point sensible. Et une fois trouvé, elle s'amusa à le lécher et le mordiller, encore et encore. Arrachant des cris et gémissements à l'autre personne. Le corps de l'orangé prenait doucement mais sûrement vie sous celui de la jeune femme. Elle laissa alors ses mains le caresser, le masser. Partout.

 **" A-arr- "** Souffla-t-il **" -ête "** Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

Elle a alors attrapé dans ses deux mains le sexe de son partenaire et a commencé à faire des mouvements de vas et viens. Lentement puis plus vite et ainsi de suite. Provocant chez _Ichigo_ une frustration plus qu'énorme. Elle sera alors le sexe entre ses mains plus fort, jusqu'à ce que le corps en dessous d'elle ne soit plus que des tremblements incessants. Lentement, elle fit glisser un doigt dans son intimité, un doigt, puis deux. Elle avait imposée un rythme de vas et viens avant de donner des "coups de ciseaux", Ichigo criait de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lui arrivait, le seigneur l'avait-il réellement abandonné.

 **" Arrêtes ! "** Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, cela ne l'amusait pas du tout. Cela faisait même très mal. Et puis... Il était encore vierge, et ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il aurait voulu que cela se passe. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un petit aperçu de ce qui allait vraiment arriver.

 **" Arrêtes un peu de pleurnicher comme une fillette, je suis gentille là. Je fais ça en douceur ! "** Dit-elle en relevant la tête. **" Bien, tant pis. "**

Ichigo sentit tout à coup quelque chose de plutôt chaud autour de lui, il ne remarqua qu'un peu plus tard, que c'était l'intimité de _Rukia_.

 _ **Dans ta main droite deux pièces. La croix de Dieu dans une et ton viol dans l'autre. Ces deux pièces s'emboîtent-elles comme les rouages d'un grand mécanisme ou s'entrechoquent-elles pour ensuite retomber au sol et se briser à jamais en un millier de petit morceaux irrécupérables ? A toi de construire le puzzle, qui dorénavant, représentera ta vie entière.**_

 _ **Dans ta main droite, la belle vie sans danger ni aucuns problèmes. Dans ta main gauche, l'opportunité de vivre enfin ta vie au risque de perdre celle-ci et donc de te perdre toi aussi pour toujours. Vas-tu choisir de mourir simplement ou de vivre ? La première partie de ton puzzle est dorénavant dévoilée, à toi maintenant, de réussir à le construire et le garder en bon état jusqu'à la fin de ce pathétique petit et à la fois grand jeu d'échec.**_


	3. Puzzle 2

_**Une pièce s'ajoute, une pièce s'enlève, un doute se place et une affirmation s'entre-calle. Tu t'y perd pathétiquement ? Ou tu t'en sors brillamment ? A partir de maintenant, jamais tu ne partira. Tu ne peux t'enfuir. A partir de maintenant, toujours, tu seras avec moi. Abusais-je ? Je ne le sais. Est-ce que tu cela est bien ? Sûrement que non. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, je ne peux m'en empêcher. La pièce tombe, le clou s'enfonce.**_

Il n'ouvrit les yeux que tard le soir, ayant passé l'après-midi entière, il a raté une partie de toute l'histoire. Mais ne serais ce pas mieux ainsi ? Pour le moment, il ne savait où il était, ni comment il y était arrivé, et ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'assit sur le lit aux draps blancs, ne comprenant plus rein et se tenant la tête de la main droite, contre son front alors que sa main gauche soutenait toujours son corps.

Puis, Ichigo se souvenu et le premier réflexe qu'il eut, c'est de se lever du lit de toute vitesse. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains presque directement. Il devait sortir d'ici et s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici sans rien faire. Et une fois dehors, il préviendra la police. Et l'église. Et plein de choses, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait faire. Alors il a marché vers la porte et a précautionneusement posé la paume de sa main sur la poignée dorée et luisante. Il l'a tournée doucement, essayant de faire aucun bruit. Une fois la porte grande ouverte, il passait sa tête dans le couloir qui s'étendait devant lui, puis il y passa son corps entier. Il referma la porte de la chambre avant de faire un pas, puis un autre. Puis il inspecta toute la maison, pièce par pièce, éléments par éléments, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était bel et bien seul. Il s'est dirigé vers la première fenêtre qu'il a vu, verrouillée. Et rapidement, il avait fait le tour de toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussé ainsi que la porte, tout était fermé. C'était trop beau, cette folle ne l'aurait pas laissé filé si facilement. Il remonta au premier étage et fouilla de nouveau toutes les pièces à la recherche de clés et inspecta aussi toutes les fenêtres, cela resta pareil qu'en bas. Il fit donc la derrière chose à faire, il retourna dans la pièce où il s'était réveillé, dans la chambre. Et contre toute attente, il y avait bien une fenêtre. Mais ce n'était pas cela l'étonnant. Elle était bel et bien ouverte, et bien assez pour qu'il puisse passer dehors.

(...)

Il courrait encore à travers les bois, à la recherche d'une quelconque lumière. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il devait juste courir sans s'arrêter ni se retourner. Ichigo ne pouvait revenir en arrière, il préférerait mourir. Mais il avait encore mal suite à ce matin, ses cuisses le faisait souffrir. Il faut croire que même des doigts, ça pouvait faire très très mal.

Pourquoi avait-il du s'approcher de cette personne dans l'ombre ? Pourquoi avait-elle du venir le chercher ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas tué directement ? Au cours de la matinée, il avait pu apprendre son nom. Rukia. Il trouvait ça joli. Mais comment une personne pareille pouvait porter un si beau prénom. Mais peut-être ne la connaissait-il pas et qu'il jugeait trop vite ? Mais quand cette pensée lui à traversée l'esprit, il s'est tapé la tête de la main gauche, ce n'était pas vrai. Peu importe qui elle est vraiment, elle ne peut pas être une bonne personne.

Alors qu'il continuait de courir, il s'est rappelé des clés et du téléphone qui devait, normalement, y avoir sans sa poche, ainsi que de l'écharpe qu'il devait avoir autour du coup. Il ne trouva rien de tout cela. Ses clés et son téléphone lui avait été enlevé par la fille. Mais l'écharpe, il l'avait sur lui en sortant par la fenêtre. Il avait du ensuite grimpé sur un arbre pour pouvoir redescendre de l'étage. Son foulard était resté sur l'arbre. Et quand elle le remarquera, elle va chercher après lui. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Comment de temps lui faudrait-elle pour le retrouver ?

 **" Merde "** Dit-il en s'accrochant pour accéléré sa course.

Une maison lui apparut au loin, dans son champ de vision et il accéléra encore. Il allait finir par tomber en morceau comme une poupée de verre. Mais avant de ne pouvoir continuer sa course ou faire quoi que se soit, une main blanche apparu juste à droite de sa tête. Il pouvait voir le début de son bras et comprit bien vite que tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Elle l'avait rattrapé ou alors, elle l'avait peut-être regardé courir et c'était bien moqué de lui. La main se posa sur la bouche du jeune homme et elle l'a tiré vers l'arrière.

 **" Tu pensais donc pouvoir m'échapper ? "** Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

 _ **Tu me dis que c'est une erreur. Que s'allier à une autre race est une erreur monstrueuse de la nature. Je ne vois le problème car pourtant, seule à moi-même, je suis une erreur de la pire espèce. Et sûrement la pire.**_


	4. Puzzle 3

**" Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper sans que je ne le remarque comme ça ? "**

 _Ichigo rentre dans le jeu._

 _ **Il a essayé de s'enfuir. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce si horrible ? Lui faire du mal, c'est sûrement déjà fait. Je l'ai vu sauter de l'arbre. Je l'ai vu courir. Je l'ai vu espérer. Je l'ai vu désespérer. Je l'ai vu suer tant il courrait vite. Je l'ai vu tomber de fatigue ensuite. Je le vois dormir en ce moment même. Je vois tellement de choses que s'en est inimaginable. Va-t-il bien ? Je ne peux que l'espérer. Pourquoi donc s'entêter ? Et pourquoi l'avoir ramené ? Mais s'il y a une chose que j'aimerai vraiment savoir, c'est si ton puzzle se forme enfin...**_

Elle passait ses doigts à travers des mèches de cheveux. Cela faisait maintenant presque vingt minutes qu'elle ne faisait que cela. Assise à côté de lui, sur le lit, pendant qu'il dormait. Elle avait fini par le ramener chez elle. Il s'était évanoui d'un coup durant le chemin du retour. Une odeur bizarre s'était fait sentir et il s'est évanoui instantanément. Rukia savait. Elle savait ce qu'était cette odeur. Elle annonçait son arrivée imminente. Et avant qu'il soit là, il lui fallait cacher Ichigo. Le mettre à l'abri. Elle avait prit trop de risques en le gardant avec elle et avait fini par se faire remarquer.

Elle se leva et marcha vers l'armoire, les vampires aussi avaient des affaires et des valises. Elle arracha presque ses vêtements des cintres, et les balança dans sa valise, idem avec le reste de ses affaires, du moins, les plus importantes de ses affaires. Après un rapide tour chez Ichigo, elle se décida enfin à réveiller celui-ci, encore profondément endormi. Elle marcha vers la jeune homme pour aller le réveiller.

 **" Ichigo... "** Murmura-t-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa la jeune femme. Contrairement à ce que Rukia pensait, il ne s'affolait pas et n'essayait pas non plus de s'enfuir, il fixait juste la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

 **" On doit partir d'ici et vite avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, je suis allée chercher certaines de tes affaires. "** Lui dit-elle. Il ne dit rien tout en se relevant. Tout à l'heure, Ichigo avait vu Rukia se démener pour pouvoir le sortir d'affaire dans les bois. Il ne lui dirait jamais, mais il y a eut un temps où il était bel et bien conscient, et c'est pour ça qu'il sait, qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais mais qu'elle tenait à lui. Des hommes, et même des femmes, avaient débarqués tout à l'heure et Rukia avait du s'enfuir tout en protégeant à tout pris Ichigo. En repensant à tout cela, Ichigo réalisa une chose.

 _" Ai-je toujours envie de m'enfuir maintenant ? "_ Pensa-t-il. Il s'est alors rendu compte qu'il faisait bel et bien confiance à Rukia et qu'il ne s'enfuirait plus. Il était quelque peu triste de partir, c'est vrai, mais s'il en le faisait pas, lui et ses proches mourraient. Fort heureusement, n'ayant plus de famille, il n'avait que quelques amis, donc ce n'était pas si grave. Il se dirigea vers leurs affaires pour aider Rukia. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que pendant tout le temps où il réfléchissait, il n'avait pas bougé, et que Rukia, elle, était retournée tout ranger. Il la remercia intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir interrompu dans ses pensées, et donc, de ne pas l'avoir dérangé,même un petit peu.

 **" Rukia ? "** Appela-t-il en fourrant un de ses vêtements dans son sac.

 **" Oui ? "** Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

 **" Merci. "** Répondit-il simplement. Rukia afficha un grand sourire qui, par la suite, n'échappa pas à Ichigo.

Deux heures, plus tard, ils ont enfin fini de faire leurs bagages. Ils sont sortis de la maison, non sans regret avant de commencer à marcher vers la route. Bientôt, une nouvelle vie commencera pour eux deux. Une vie qu'ils espéraient meilleur.

 _ **Es-tu toujours là ? Où es-tu encore parti ? Voudras-tu un jour rester enfin avec moi ? Ou fuiras-tu encore une fois sans moi ? Pour laisser seule une personne qui compte tant sur toi pour la sortir de tout cela ? Je poses beaucoup de questions. Je suis de nature curieuse, extrêmement curieuse. On me dit aussi que je suis maligne et que c'en est parfois malsain. Mais je ne suis que moi. Je ne suis qu'attendre. Là encore, je te donne des indices. Si seulement tu pouvais tout entendre. Voici une pièce de ce monstrueux puzzle. Joueras-tu le jeu, ou abandonneras-tu encore comme tu le fais d'habitude ? Et maintenant, as-tu une idée ? Qui suis-je ?**_


	5. Puzzle 4

_**Surfait. Surfait. Et surfait. Vous êtes tous surfait. Tant de choses sont également surfaites au l'on n'arrive ni à les imaginer ni à pouvoir les concevoir. La vie toute entière est surfaite alors que le néant nous rattrape tous un peu chaque jour, petit à petit. Bienvenu dans la suite su puzzles, mon cher. Quoi ? Je n'en avais pas toucher un mot depuis longtemps quand même ! Entendre, voir, toucher, goûter, ou même bouger. Et si tout cela... T'étais désormais enlevé ? Ce sont les pouvoirs qu'il possède. Donc maintenant, voici ma première question. Que ferais-tu, si on t'avait enlevé tout cela ?**_

Ils avaient montés une tente dans les bois pour cette nuit. Ichigo ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient, il savait juste que Rukia, elle, connaissait bien les environs. Il était trois heure du matin quand Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut d'un cauchemar. Il s'assit dans son sac de couchage, des perles de sueur coulant le long de son visage. Il attrapa le bout de sa manche dans sa main et l'amena à son front pour l'essuyer. L'orangé essaya de se relever, non sans difficulté puis marcha vers l'ouverture de la tente. Il passa son doigt délicatement et doucement sur celle-ci avant de finalement l'ouvrir, espérant ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Rukia. Il passa un pied, puis un autre en dehors de la tente bleue foncée, veillant à ne pas faire un seul bruit. Le regard attentif, à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement, il guettait.

 **" Tu fais l'espion ? "** Il sursauta avant de se retourner vers l'endroit d'où vient la voix. Rukia était assise, dos à un arbre, un petit dé dans les mains qu'elle s'amusait à faire tourner entre ses doigts, encore et encore, sans jamais arrêter, même alors qu'elle fixait Ichigo.

 **" Ah. Tu m'as fais peur. Pour ne dors-tu pas ? "** Demanda-t-il simplement avant de commencer à marcher tout doucement vers elle. Elle retira son regard des yeux d'Ichigo pour le planté dans l'arbre en face qu'elle fixait déjà depuis tout à l'heure, avant l'apparition d'Ichigo.

 **" Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et toi? Quoi qu'aux yeux que tu as, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme. "** Commença-t-elle tout en le fixant. Elle détourna ensuite de nouveau le regard. **" J'en déduis donc que c'est la faute d'un cauchemar. "** Murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle pouvait voir à l'intérieur de l'arbre, à travers l'écorce, celle-ci pourtant si impénétrable.

 **" J'vais marcher. "** Répondit simplement Ichigo en commençant à s'éloigner. Il n'entendit qu'un simple petit "ok" avant de n'être que trop loin pour entendre autre chose. Il ne s'en souciait point, étant donné qu'il serait de retourner dans les prochaines minutes, il ne tarderait pas pour ne pas que Rukia doive aller le chercher avec inquiétude. Il a marché pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de se décider à retourner au campement, il n'avait fait que marcher en ligne droite, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué d'y retourner. Il se retourna avant de commencer à y retourner. Il regardait le sol en marchant, de peur de marcher sur quelque chose et que les animaux de la forêt ne lui sautent dessus. Quelque chose attira alors son attention. Une feuille de journal traînait au sol, des feuilles d'arbre et quelques branches jonchaient au dessus. Il la ramassa et passa sa main délicatement sur le papier, le rendant plus ou moins visible. Des phrases attirent immédiatement son attention.

 _Meurt meurt aux cannibales. Meurt meurt aux vampires suceur de sang. Dieu contre eux. Priez mes amis, priez !_

Il écarquilla les yeux, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il tourna la page et une photo de Rukia lui apparu.

 **" Qu'est-ce que.. "**

 _Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts noir corbeau, les yeux violet, de petite taille environ un mètre cinquante est l'auteure de cinq meurtres. Si vous la retrouvez-_

Il coupa sa lecture à ce moment là, pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Elle aurait tuer des gens ? Il n'y croyait pas. Mais le moment où elle a été le chercher et les premiers moments qu'il a passé avec elle lui revenir en tête, et il eut un doute l'espace d'un instant. Que devait-il faire maintenant.

 **" Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, suis moi. "** Une voix s'éleva dans l'air. Ichigo leva la tête, il ne savait pas d'où venait la voix, c'était comme si elle résonnait dans toute la forêt.

 **" Qui- Qui êtes-vous ? "** Cria-t-il dans l'air, il regardait vers le ciel tout en tournant autour de lui-même.

 **" Tu le sauras plus tard, à condition de me suivre et de rester tranquille, sans bouger. "** Une silhouette apparu en face d'Ichigo et l'orangé fit un pas puis un autre vers lui.

 **" ICHIGO ! "** On entendait quelqu'un qui courrait et des bruits de branches qui se brisaient. Rukia courait vers eux. Elle arriva bien vite à gauche d'Ichigo, deux mètres plus loin. **" N'y va pas. "** Lui dit-elle doucement avec des yeux suppliant.

 **" Allez ! "** Dit l'homme à la capuche. Des loups sortirent de derrière les arbres à proximité. Il s'arrêtèrent en face de Rukia et la grognèrent. Rukia se pencha légèrement et fit ressortir ses dents tout en grognant à son tour. Ichigo regardait le spectacle, de la peur dans les yeux. Mais il fut impossible de savoir s'il avait peur pour Rukia où peur de Rukia. En remarquant le regard d'Ichigo, le yeux de la jeune fille changèrent d'expression et ils affichèrent aussi un petite tristesse.

 **" Ça suffit, maintenant. "** L'encapuchonné s'approchait d'Ichigo a une vitesse spectaculaire et il l'attrapa par le bras. Les yeux d'Ichigo croisèrent une dernière fois ceux de Rukia.

 **" Non, attends ! "** Rukia n'eut que le temps de crier cette phrase qu'Ichigo disapru avec l'homme. Les loups sautèrent sur Rukia après ça.

 _ **Qu'est-ce que la vie maintenant que tu sais ça ? Penses-tu maintenant pouvoir mourir de la bonne manière ? Dieu n'existe que dans les rêves et les illusions des humains. Les anomalies comme nous ne croient en Dieu. Nous en sommes incapables. Ils ne croient pas en quoi que ce soit, en aucun Dieu ou être "supérieur". Nous sommes de toute façon perdus, destinés au Diable et aux enfers. Et nous avons des règles sans queue, ni même tête.**_


	6. Puzzle 5

_**Quand la vie t'es retirée, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Comment te sens-tu après cela ? Et où pars-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Que sens-tu ? Tant de questions qui ne seront jamais élucidées par des êtres vivants. Je ne le saurais sûrement jamais puisque je suis destinée au néant et à la poussière. Mais je sais, oh oui je sais, que je ne te laisserais jamais ressentir ça, quoi qu'on puisse y ressentir. Tu viens de la perdre, c'est vrai, mais la douleur passera. Restes, maintenant. Ici, tu seras protégé de tout, avec moi.**_

 **" Que fais-t-on ici ? Et où est-ce qu'on est au juste ? "** Demanda l'orangé.

 **" Tu vas voir... "** Répondit-il.

 **" Qui es-tu ? "**

 **" Est- ce que j'te poses des questions moi ?! "** Il parlait agressivement.

 **" Non. "** Il s'arrêta. **" Tu sais déjà tout ! " Il** cria la dernière phrase. **" Alors, je te le redemande. Qui. Es. Tu ? "** Son ton était toujours assez élevé alors que l'homme encapuchonné aussi s'arrêtait.

 **" Mon nom... "** Il enleva sa capuche **. " est Kisuke Urahara. Chef du clan K. "** Annonça-t-il.

 **" Chef du clan K ? "** Ichigo ne comprenait rien à tout ça. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il se passait.

 **" Le clan K est un des vingt-six clans vampires dans le monde, et la demoiselle qui t'accompagnait, Rukia, fait partie de ce clan. Elle a enfreint les règles en te gardant avec elle. Alors, "** Il sortit son sabre. **" Je dois te tuer, et elle avec. "** Termina-t-il.

Rukia arriva au moment ou le sabre allait toucher Ichigo, mais à la place, il fut planté dans la main de la jeune fille.

 **" Bien "** Il retira sa lame. **" Adoptons une autre méthode. "** Il sorti de derrière un arbre une jeune fille, l'amie d'enfance d'Ichigo, et un des seuls amis qu'il lui restait.

(...)

Elle combattait encore pour le sauver. Son sabre s'entrechoqua avec celui de l'homme en face d'elle. La ruelle était sombre, très sombre. Ils étaient en ce moment même dans une rue éloignée du centre, à l'arrière du cimetière, désert à cette heure-ci. Du sang coula de son crâne et elle se retourna pour s'enfuir. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance alors autant fuir. Elle devait retourner chez elle et aller le chercher. Il ne l'écouterait sûrement pas et elle devrait sûrement le faire partir de force comme la première fois, mais elle ne pouvait le laisser là. Il allait le tuer si elle faisait ça. Elle savait que si elle y restait, elle mourrait, et que si elle se faisait tuer à ce moment-là, il irait le chercher par la suite pour en finir définitivement avec tout cela. Alors elle avait décidé de courir jusqu'à lui et de l'emmener. Elle courrait encore à en perdre haleine entre les pierres tombales.

Cependant elle n'avait pas été assez rapide, une arme fut enfoncée dans son buste. Les jets de sang éclaboussèrent les pierres alentour, allant jusqu'à parsemer de sang l'arme encore plus blanche que son ennemi qu'elle tenait en main. Dans un autre effort, elle se releva et partie dans un flash, elle pouvait encore atteindre son amant et lui permettre de s'enfuir. Alors elle courut dans sa direction. Quand elle l'eut atteint, elle pouvait encore voir les larmes qui coulaient de son visage. Il faut dire que voir son amie d'enfance se faire décapiter par un vampire n'était pas la plus belle chose à voir, même pour un humain qui allait bientôt devenir vampire.

 **" Je...Je suis... désolée. "** Dit-elle douloureusement, après tout, elle ne savait même plus tenir debout, un dernier coup et elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est.

 **" Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien. "** Lui dit-il, la voix rauque.

 **" S-si, tout est de ma faute, je suis navré. "** Ichigo la tenait dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas, et Rukia lui rendait son étreinte.

 **" Ichigo ? "** Demanda-t-elle.

 **" Ouais ? "**

 **" Je... Je dois t'avouer un truc. "** Elle devenait nerveuse.

 **" Vas-y... "** Il ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur son doux visage.

 **" Je... Ne crie pas mais... Je suis... Je t'aime. "** Elle aura finalement crachée le morceau.

Il resserra son étreinte **" Moi aussi. "** Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Mais durant ce moment, Urahara arriva et Rukia, se prit le dernier coup qu'elle pouvait encaisser.

 _ **La fin approche à grands pas alors que la mort et la poussière me rattrape et que le néant vient enfin me chercher après cette vie misérable. Mais je ne peux que te remercier, tout ce que tu as pu m'apporter. Je n'ai pas été très longtemps en ta compagnie, mais ce court moment, fut un véritable bonheur. Si tu savais, combien de temps, j'ai pu attendre quelqu'un comme toi, si tu savais combien de temps je t'ai attendu. Combien de fois t'ai-je fais du mal au juste ? Je n'en sais rien, et c'est exactement pour ça, que je te demande pardon. Je te demande pardon pour tout, tout ce que j'ai pu te faire. Pardon de t'avoir emmené ici, pardon de t'avoir embarqué avec moi dans cette aventure si horrible. Je t'ai tout pris. Tout. Le peu d'ami que tu avais, le peu de choses que tu avais durement réussi à gagner. J'aimerai tout te rendre mais je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire. Je pars lâchement en mourant de cette manière. Mais au moins, j'ai pu, ou plutôt j'espère, te sauver. Au revoir, Ichigo. Comme je te l'ai dis, je t'aime. Et ça, ça ne changera jamais.**_


	7. Epilogue

**" Monsieur Urahara, arrêtez de flemmarder ! Vous avez du boulot ! "** Akon le rappelait à l'ordre.

 **" Pff... "** L'homme encore allongé au sol, les deux bras croisés sous sa tête, ouvrit un œil. **" Tu m'ennuis, charges t'en et laisses moi ! "** Il se retourna, jusqu'à pouvoir se coucher sur son flan droit, la mine boudeuse.

 **" Vous devenez encore plu irresponsable qu'avant patron. "** Dit-il, le visage blasé comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait à son supérieur.

 **" Akon, tu es mon second, débrouilles-toi, tu devrais y arriver... "** Ronchonna Urahara en brassant l'air avec sa main gauche.

Akon soupira. **" Bien. "** Et il partit.

Dix minutes plus tard, quand enfin, Kisuke Urahara allait enfin réussir à ce rendormir, des pas le sortit une fois encore de son sommeil.

 **" Akon, je t'ai déjà dis que tu devais te débrouiller ! "** Parla-t-il sans même ouvrir les yeux.

 **" Ce n'est pas Akon, Urahara-san. Je suis juste passé vous dire que j'étais revenu et que j'y allais maintenant. "** Ayant enfin reconnu la voix, Kisuke ouvrit les yeux et s'assit. Il se retourna ensuite vers le jeune homme, toujours assis au sol.

 **" Bonjour Ichigo ! "** S'exclama-t-il. **" Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? "** Il s'assis en position indienne puis posa ses deux coudes sur ses genoux. Pour terminer, il croisa ses mains, et posa son menton dessus.

\- Flash Back -

Il pleurait, encore et encore. Urahara, la lame toujours sanglante, se tenait derrière et regardait la scène. Il décida d'en finir avec tout cela, il avança pas par pas, un après l'autre alors qu'Ichigo pleurait toujours, dos à lui et le corps de Rukia toujours dans ses bras. il leva son arme, celle-ci déjà pleine de sang se trouvait au dessus de la tête d'Ichigo mais au dernier moment, il n'en fit rien.

\- Fin Flash Back -

 **" J-Je vais bien et j'y vais maintenant. "** Dit un Ichigo pas très sûr de lui. Urahara afficha un sourire différent des autres quand l'orangé s'en alla.

 **" Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça ? "** Questionna Akon en arrivant par la suite.

 **" Ce n'est rien. "** Il marqua une pause. **" Ce n'est rien. "**

(...)

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant la maison de couleur blanche.

 **" J'suis rentré ! "** Cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il marcha jusque dans le salon où il la trouva à regarder à travers la fenêtre. Elle se retourna vers lui en entendant le son de ses pas.

 **" Salut. "** Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Ichigo lui sourit avant d'aller vers elle et de l'embrasser. A partir de maintenant, plus rien ne les séparera, Ichigo et Rukia seront ensemble pour toujours.


End file.
